


for the ones left behind 星归

by asadeseki



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Star Trek?, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: “外星人带走了他，”格雷格·奎尔说，“他们带走了我外孙。”“嗯然后呢，老人家，”托尼·斯塔克说。“彼得·杰森·奎尔，他们在1988年带走了他，”格雷格说，“你能问问你朋友吗？那个外星来的金发大个子，有锤子的那个，说不定他能帮我打听一下。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allapologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allapologies/gifts).
  * A translation of [for the ones left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164839) by [allapologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allapologies/pseuds/allapologies). 



> 献给格雷格·亨利，他饰演了《银河护卫队》中的奎尔外公。片中从未出现奎尔外公的真名，所以我借用了演员的名字。
> 
> 译注：  
> 格雷格·亨利出演过《星际迷航》，所以会有星航梗。  
> 如果想跟作者玩耍，可以点击她的tumblr：[starwarring.tumblr.com](http://starwarring.tumblr.com/)  
> 唉想中文标题好难（

“外星人带走了我外孙，”格雷格·奎尔说。  
  
他们盯着他，所有人，包括护士、医生、他的老友和妹妹。  
  
“格雷格，”妹妹开口，“格雷格，我知道今天对所有人来说都很难过，”她含着泪，眼眶红了。  
  
“我亲眼看见的，”格雷格说，他没撒谎。他看见彼得·奎尔被一束亮光吸上去了。他强行挪动那把老骨头想要跑得更快些，但还是慢了一步。等他到的时候，只剩下一地泥脚印和天边闪烁的飞船。  
  
“格雷格，”妹妹重复道，他看到她蹙起眉头。  
  
他瘫坐在医院等候室的椅子上，闭上眼睛。格雷格·奎尔是个老顽固，但他不蠢。他没再提这事儿。  
  
之后，他们向警方提交了失踪报告。 _ **外星人干的**_ ，格雷格心想，他知道妹妹正用余光盯着他，但他什么也没说。  
  
如果他不停喊着外星人，他们会把他扔到疯人院去。而格雷格很清楚，疯人院里没有报纸，没有玉米威士忌，也没有马文·盖伊的唱片。等待外孙回家的日子里，他需要这些东西。

  
  
* * *

  
  
 _ **爸，我走了，你别太孤单。**_ 他的女儿临终前说， _ **听见了吗？**_ 她用干枯的手指抓住他的手腕。  
  
所以格雷格尽全力听女儿的话。他有一家汽修店，店里很干净，生意也不错，手下打工的孩子们都挺喜欢他的。他允许他们工作的时候放磁带听，每年圣诞还会在他家办百乐餐聚会*。  
  
他妹妹经常来看望他，还带上了她的女儿。格雷格很喜欢这个侄女，她跟着格雷格听流行音乐唱片，还问他借了所有的书，书页中偶尔会掉落关于外星人的剪报，但她从来没告诉过她母亲。有时候她会翘着腿坐在窗前，指着彼得可能去过的星星。  
  
后来，他有了个侄孙。泰比里厄斯·柯克在飞船图书上留下黏糊糊的指印，格雷格非常爱他。  
  
生活继续。  
  


  
* * *

  
  
这是一个干燥炎热的春日。格雷格的妹妹坐在沙发边织一个茶壶套，他打开电视看到外星人入侵纽约。  
  
她的毛衣针掉到地上。  
  
 _ **我早就说过**_ ，他想，但没出声，毕竟好多人正遭受生命威胁，这样说的话太冷血了。他能感受到她的目光再次落到他身上，这一次有些不同。

  
  
* * *  
  


  
托尼·斯塔克正在堪萨斯的受伤老兵家属抚恤慰问会上签名。格雷格·奎尔发动了他的古董破皮卡，一路开到堪萨斯。  
  
这是一家很豪华的酒店，而托尼·斯塔克面前排了老长一条队伍。格雷格很有耐心，他已经等了二十六年。格雷格跟后面的母子俩聊了会儿天。“我长大后要当一个工程师，”男孩说，他的母亲低头看他，眼神明亮。格雷格微笑，他十二岁时还想着要当一个职业棒球运动员。  
  
等他来到前排，托尼·斯塔克自动伸手拿笔，但他随后发现格雷格并没有东西让他签。  
  
“外星人带走了他，”格雷格·奎尔说，“他们带走了我外孙。”  
  
“嗯然后呢，老人家，”托尼·斯塔克说。  
  
“彼得·杰森·奎尔，他们在1988年带走了他，”格雷格说，“你能问问你朋友吗？那个外星来的金发大个子，有锤子的那个，说不定他能帮我打听一下。”  
  
“先生，”保镖说，他像是喷了美黑喷雾一样肤色橙黄，体型中等，但他抓着格雷格手肘的手指倒是有惊人的力道，“先生，恐怕我得请您离开。”  
  
格雷格任由保镖带他走了，但他扭头瞥了一眼斯塔克，斯塔克戴着反光墨镜，像超大号的昆虫眼睛一般遮住了他半张脸。或许他正躲在墨镜后面打盹儿，反正也看不出来。但格雷格发誓，当保镖领他走出门的时候，斯塔克朝他的方向微微转了下头。  
  


  
* * *  
  


  
格雷格·奎尔坐在门口，大腿上枕了本书，手里端着冰茶。乡村夜晚总是如此静谧。突然他惊讶地发现，一架银色喷气机降落在他家门口。草丛在无声的涡轮下如同海面荡起了涟漪。  
  
托尼·斯塔克走出飞机来到他门前，格雷格手中的玻璃杯滑落到木板上摔碎了。  
  
斯塔克交叉双臂，“嗯，你就准备这样傻站着看着我吗？快点吧我们时间紧迫，肯特老爹。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你得知道，我做这些可不是为了你，”斯塔克说，“不完全是为了你，总之，别自作多情了，这一切都是个巧合，”他摘下墨镜塞到西装口袋里，“其实这一切都是那棵树的错。”  
  
“抱歉？”格雷格说，妈妈从小教育他要懂礼貌。  
  
“树，”斯塔克继续道，“那棵见鬼的树。我的大厦里有一个语言障碍的生物，一个浑身是刀的绿色女人，一个花了我卡上一万六千美元的龙纹身傻叉，导致我现在整个房间堆满了菠萝披萨。还有那只浣熊，我刚才提到浣熊了吗？”  
  
“不，没有。”格雷格礼貌地回答。  
  
“啊，有只浣熊想得很美，以为自己比我更懂反应堆科技，”他嗤笑，“还有个男人，”斯塔克说，“这年代了竟然还用随身听，而且认为那首见鬼的凤梨可乐达歌*是音乐史上的巅峰。”他就是不看格雷格，“他说他叫奎尔，彼得·奎尔。”  
  
格雷格走上昆式机的时候哭了，托尼·斯塔克假装没看见。  
  
  


  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> *a potluck party：一种聚餐方式，主人准备场地和餐具，参加的人必须带一道菜或准备饮料。  
> *Rupert Holmes - Escape (The Piña Colada Song '80) [虾米音乐](http://www.xiami.com/song/1828364/)
> 
>  
> 
> 托尼真可爱啊（托腮


End file.
